Kurohime
Summary Kurohime (Black Princess) is the main heroine of the series. Originally out to free herself of a curse placed upon her by the gods, she pairs up with a boy she saved 10 years before, Zero, and challenges the Shinigami Death God, Darkray. Although they win, Kurohime is traumatized by the death of Zero, and sets upon a quest to revive him. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 9-A | At least 7-A | At least 5-B Name: Kurohime Origin: Magic User Kurohime Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, The World's Greatest and Evilest Magician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Elemental, Dark, Light and Artifacts), Summoning, Weapon Mastery, Transmutation, Time Travel, Time Stop, Size Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Regeneration, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Resurrection, Duplication, Curse Manipulation, Hair Manipulation, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Transformation, Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Human level (Is a regular human) | Small Building level (Created a creature the size of a bedroom) | At least Mountain level (Defeated a Mountain God who is larger than other mountains) | At least Planet level (Casually split the planet in half) Speed: Normal Human | Athletic Human | Massively Hypersonic (Superior to Asura who dodged lightning) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class M Striking Strength: Human Class | Small Building Class | At least Mountain Class | At least Planet Class (Sliced a planet in half) Durability: Human level | Small Building level | At least Mountain level (Took hits from a Mountain God) | At least Planet level Stamina: Very high Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Magic Gun and tons of ammo Intelligence: Genius in combat Weaknesses: None in combat except fighting against her lover, she would die for her lover if her lover wishes so. Weapons * Senryu: Kurohime's most favored magic gun, and the weapon she uses through most of the series. * Yamato-Dachi: The fusion of Kurohime's Senryu and the Blade of Destruction. * Yamato Senryu:'''The Yamato-Dachi in magic gun form. * '''Genbu Yamato Senryu: The Yamato Senryu fused with Genbu the Spirit King of Water's power. * Byakko Yamato Senryu: The Yamato Senryu fused with Byakko the Spirit King of Earth's power. * Seiryu Yamato Senryu: The Yamato Senryu fused with Seiryu the Spirit King of Wind's power. * Hulk Bullet: The Hulk Bullet hardens the user's skin, causing him or her to become extra strong. This is a move favored by Kurohime and Himekojou. Whenever Kurohime uses it, her hair is used as support. It was first used against the Kyo-Kyo Witch, to prevent herself from being crushed by her fortress. * Yamato Dragon Cannon: A gun formed by merging the Yamato Blade with Senryuu. This gun isn't complete yet, and so far, it has taken 2 incarnations since the spirits of the world have given the gun its power (she's also had a temporary one from another spirit). The forms are: Yamato Dragon Genbu Cannon, Yamato Dragon Ashura Blade and the Yamato. * Senryuu Byakko-Hou.- Kokushinbaku: Also called the Black Divine Tree, it is the source of her magical power. The Kokushinbaku is a legendary wood that grants the user astonishing chi so long as the souls of the dead are sacrificed to it. The capabilities of this tree are to block any magic, kill spirits, replicate Kuro's form, allow for decoy, manuvering, flight, and fusion with other beings. Its counterpart is the Hakushinbaku, which was in the possession of Yashahime (Kuro has her own version as per Kokushinbaku's transformation). The Kokushinbaku after it took a unique shape to protect Kuro from a massive tidal wave- Kumu Ri Dan: Called the Mysterious Warrior Dragon, this dragon is mostly used for defense. She was able to block several dozen cannons with this bullet. * Shoukan Mahou: Can recall the dead with this bullet. It's usually used in conjunction with Ri Shinju Sekon Dan to make the spirit her ally warrior. * Teggahouridan: A steel dragon that resembles a large cannon used on warships. * Kahoushouridan: A Phoenix Dragon Bullet. Said to be able to burn forever, and will hold onto the person until it burns them. * Huruku: Bullets that augment Kurohime's strength and speed to monstrous levels.- * Kouga Datou Dan: A regularly used bullet for Kuro, it resembles a swordfish. Kuro uses this bullet to cut down her opponents. She can augment this bullet further, making the dragon larger and more powerful.- * Giigaadan: A bullet to mimic/shapeshift. * Okami Bullets: Healing bullets that seem to be able to heal nearly anything. * Hakushinbaku: Also called the White Divine Tree, it is what the Kokushinbaku transformed into after Kuro was resurrected by the Phoenix by way of self sacrifice. Her stats were increased immensely and using the Ultimate Sword (the strongest weapon of Kurohime), she had the power to slice in half Yashahime (who had become one with the planet, literally she had become a planet). Even the souls who were trapped in her Black Divine Tree came back to life. Keys: As a child | As a teenager | As an adult | EoS Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mahou Tsukai Kurohime Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Size Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Hair Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Element Users Category:Curse Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5